Bloom Becomes a Lifeguard 2 Ahemahemak Attack!
by Phil From Produce
Summary: The Sequel to bloom becomes a lifeguard. Bloom X riven, not really a romance, but a friendship.


Title: Bloom Becomes a Lifeguard 2: Ahemahemak!

Tagline: Never fear, your everyday heroes are here.

Summary: Bloom returns to the same Solarian beach that she rescued Riven on. There is

rumoured to be a 7 foot ahemahemak Swimming in the giant solarian ocean, that attacked a young woman the previous day

breaking her arm. as riven tries to block out the embarrassment that engulfed him before when bloom rescued him, he intends

to return the favor and gets the chance.

Rated: T for Teen (Coarse language, Crude humour, Frightening parts)

Disclaimer: half a year later, the sequel has risen, to something that i don't possess, something i don't profit any money

from, only fans, popularity, and fame are what i profit.

----

Bloom opened up the chair and sat down in her lifeguard chair, early in the morning. the sun beat down on her legs like a heater. in only

short shorts and a tanktop, she was happy, and with few swimmers, the only few were a young couple and a teen who was taking a morning dip

on the pier.

She had also picked up "Daily Solaria". on the front page was an article about a 22 year old woman who had her arm broke when she

met up with an ahemahemak.

"Man, those Ahemahemaks are serious business." she said to herself

It was another hour before business, and mark came along. each person would have 4 shifts, and 11 hours on the chair. Bloom

had 2 more hours after this before she got a break. although her 3rd break she would spend with mark, probably watching TV

in the restaurant, and having lunch with each other, and most of the time, their friends would gather up and tell them of some

cool thing happening.

But this day was different. bloom would walk into home with a letter stating she'd get a medal of bravery.

---

It was 10:00 when bloom got her first break. holding 2 dollars in her pocket, she ordered a pepsi from the restaurant owner, sitting

at the front. boys constantly looked at her, because, she was cute, and she was the authority around the place.

After her break, she went back to her station. she and mark had 2 hours before lunch break.

It was about 30 minutes into that shift, when a group of guys came in. there were 4 girls with them, and there

were 6 guys.

Bloom didn't like them one bit.

about 15 minutes after the baddies came, bloom saw riven jogging on the beach.

"Sup riven!" said bloom

"Sup bloom! just exercisin!" said Riven

"I see!" said bloom

"Can't let your sorry excuse for a boyfriend beat me up next year!" said Riven, running off.

Bloom sat back down, laughing at riven's joke.

Then, about 5 minutes later, Riven ran back, and stopped for a second.

"oh boy, talk about hardcore training." said Riven, to bloom.

"how are you training?" asked Bloom

"I ran here from my car, thats about 5000 metres down the way., i swam 50 metres out, and didn't make the same mistake

as last time, and came back, and ran back...i've got a date with the gym later." said Riven

2 of the guys and one girl from the baddies ran into the water. Riven stared at the girl

"Riven, are you checking out the girl?" asked bloom in a giggly voice.

"uh, uh, no..ok i was...she's friggin hot, no doubt there." said Riven

Then Bloom spotted something. it was an ahemahemak fin.

"Holy crap." she said to herself

Then the Ahemahemak Surfaced. he jumped through the air. Bloom began to tell everyone to get out of the water.

"out of the water! there's an ahemahemak!" said Bloom over a megaphone

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds. then they looked out and saw a guy's boat flip over.

"Oh my god!" screamed a woman

and on board the flipped seacraft was a man.

"ah! it's got me!" he screamed

"I'll get everyone out of the water...go help that guy!" said Bloom, to riven. Riven was already off like a cannon.

He drove headfirst into that water and swam as fast as he could towards the guy who was being attacked by the Ahemahemak.

"God save me!" yelled the guy, strugging to stay on the surface, holding onto his boat.

Riven had his sword intact, so he pulled it out and jabbed the ahemahemak and just pissed it off.

"Oh crap." thought riven to himself

Meanwhile, bloom, mark, and several other lifeguards were going to be up to their knees in trouble.

"Mark, there's an ahemahemak there!" said bloom

"Not just one." said a guy "There's a family of Ahemahemaks out there...i'll go and see what i can do!" said the man

"a family?" thought bloom

about 15 ahemahemaks broke the surface of the water.

"That's a family! oh shit!" she said, running off.

Meanwhile, riven was dealing with the little ahemahemak.

"You want some? come get some you little bastard!" said Riven, to the ahemahemak.

Then riven jabbed his sword into the ahemahemak's throat. it stopped and sank.

Then riven helped flip the mans boat, and got it back to shore. then as riven disposed his rescued cargo, he grabbed the boat and

ran back out to sea.

"Wait! that's mine!" said the man

"You'll be thankful i have this!" said riven, diving into the water with it.

As more and more people left the shores, ahemahemaks got the people that were still struggling to leave the water, eating them.

Bloom was helping a little girl from the water, when a ahemahemak jumped her. she then performed a spell and got it off.

then she brought the tearful girl to shore, going back out for more.

Riven was picking up people from the water and paddling back as quick as possible. then he dropped them off and went back for more.

Then he ran into another ahemahemak. this one, 12 feet, and it had wings, which very few ahemahemaks had.

Riven waited for it to jump him, and then as it cleared him, he stuck his sword up and gored it. blood splashed on his white muscle

shirt and swim shorts. he then continued to pick up people.

Bloom, was also rescuing people, when she was gripped by an ahemahemak. It dragged her under.

Riven spotted this. he dived from his boat and began to gore up the creature that wanted his savior for lunch.

as the dead creature sank to the sandy bottom, Riven grabbed a blood stained bloom, and put her back up on his boat.

"I'm alright!" said Bloom, surfacing.

"I rescued you." said riven, beginning to row back to shore.

"And i guess that was payback?" asked bloom, sitting up

"I guess so. just scared?" asked riven

"Yeah...there's a huge patch of kids here! you get that group, i'll get this group." said Bloom

Riven and bloom jumped their seperate ways. 30 seconds later, the boat was barely holding up 10 people.

When bloom and Riven got the boat back on shore, and after they dumped it out, the carnage was over.

---

When the red mist in the water dissolved, out of the 947 people on the beach, 23 were unaccounted for, and after a Sub-aquatic Armed

forces team ran into the water, of the 16 ahemahemaks (one that riven got first, the 15 in the family) 6 survived, 4 were captured,

and 2 escaped. The Disaster team came in and recovered the ahemahemak's corpses, finding 4 of the unaccounted victims, dead, and

finding 7 victims laying around, some mangled beyond recognition. bloom shuddered, at thinking how close she became to being a victim. if

it wasn't for riven, she wouldn't be standing on the 2 feet she still had.

"I don't know what to say." said Bloom

"Me neither." said Riven

Bloom then ran back to where mark was stationed. but he wasn't there.

"Mark? where are you!" she yelled

"Sir! we've found another guy!" said a soldier, picking up a body...it was mark.

Bloom bolted over to him, discovering he was still alive.

"mark!" said bloom, nearly crying

"Bloom...we did it...we chased those bastards off..." said mark, trying to stay awake

"Mark! your body is bleeding hard!" said bloom

"I know..i think i'm gonna end up a grave man." said Mark

"No! i won't let it happen!" said bloom, taking off her shirt, and covering mark's bad scar, wrapping it up like a tourniquet.

Riven ran over and also gave a hand. he took off his already bloodied shirt, and ripped it up to cover some of mark's smaller, but fatal cuts.

The medics carried him off, and placed him through hard 9 hour surgery. bloom didn't see him till the next day.

But the beach was closed for the rest of the day. Bloom got to go back home.

She walked onto the lifeguard office to sign out.

"bloom, you look like you need a new shirt." said the lead lifeguard

"I could also use a toilet for all i saw." said bloom

"There's one out back." said her leader.

Bloom ran into the bathroom and threw up. it finally snuck up on her. Riven, he just stood there. he'd seen worse, and didn't need to throw up.

After bloom got a new shirt and cleaned up, Riven gave her a ride in his car.

But just before they were going to leave, a man in a suit walked up to bloom and riven.

"Excuse me, are you 2 bloom and riven?" asked the man

"I guess we are." said riven

The man held up a piece of paper.

"You guys are being awarded the medal of bravery." said the man.

----

The next few days involved a lot of recognition over the various realms.

bloom and riven, and various other heroes, like the man that spotted the ahemahemaks and mark, all of them got medals of bravery.

since it was a giant ceremony, there was wine. bloom, mark, and riven all sipped on a glass.

"Cheers to being alive." said Bloom

"cheers to existing." said amrk

"Cheers to all those times i got drunk with musa on shrico...cheers." said riven

The 3 clanked glasses. bloom sipped hers. she made a face. mark sipped his and swallowed it. Riven drank his whole thing in one shot.

---

the end


End file.
